A Friend in Need
by j9482002
Summary: When Dean and Sam get a call from an old friend with a problem will they be able to help or will the problem just get worse.DeanOC


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural. Although I wish that i Did.

NAME: JAZMIN CAROLANN MORENO

AGE 25

HEIGHT 5'4"

WEIGHT 125LBS

BODY TYPE AVERAGE

EYES- AMBER COLOR

HAIR BLACKISH BLUE

LIKES METALLICA, BLACK SABBATH, ACDC, MOTOR HEAD, THREE DAYS GRACE, LINKIN PARK, FALL OUT BOY, NO DOUBT, AND OTHERS. COOKIES, CAKE, STRAWBERRIES, CHOCOLATE. AND ACTION MOVIES.

DISLIKES FAKE PEOPLE, LIARS, CHEATERS, DITZY GIRLS, STUPID PEOPLE

HISTORY:

KNOWS SAM AND DEAN FROM LAWRENCE. PARENTS WERE FRIENDS. BEEN BEST FRIENDS WITH THEM SINCE THEY WERE LITTLE KIDS. LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO SAM. BUT TO DEAN???? JOHN TREATS HER AS HIS OWN DAUGHTER.

DEAN I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE.

WHATS WRONG

THERES SOMETHING AT MY HOUSE AND I THINK IT CONCERNS YOUR JOB

YA ME AN SAM WILL BE OVER THERE IN A FEW HOURS LUCKILY WE HAD A CASE IN HOLLYWOOD.

OK THANKS BYE

BYE

1HOUR LATER

Knock KNOCK

I'M COMING

SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND SEES DEAN AND SAM WINCHESTER HER BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD.

SHE HUGS BOTH OF THEM AND INVITES THEM IN.

HOW ARE YOU GUYS?SHE ASKED

WERE FINE. HOW ARE YOU? AREN'T YOU LONELY IN THIS BIG HOUSE OF YOURS? SAM ASKED

UM ITS LONELY SOMETIMES ESPECIALLY DURING THE HOLIDAYS YA KNOW WITH ALL MY FAMILY GONE AND ALL...BUT I'M GETTING THROUGH IT. SHE SAYS SMILING SADLY

UM HEY I WAS TRYING TO CALL YOUR DAD BUT HE WASN'T PICKING UP DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS? -J AZMIN SAYS.

NO WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR A WHILE NOW-SAM

OH ALRIGHT THEN- SHE SAYS WHILE GOING TO SIT ON THE COUCH BUT THEN SUDDENLY STOPS.

DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DRINK?- SHE ASKS

YEA YOU GOT ANY BEER- DEAN ASKS WHILE SITTING ON THE COUCH AND MAKING HIMSELF COMFORTABLE.

SHE GETS UP AND GOES INTO THE KITCHEN AND COMES BACK WITH THREE BEERS. SHE HAND TWO OF THEM TO SAM AND DEAN AND TAKES THE THIRD FOR HERSELF.

SO WHATS THE PROBLEM THAT YOU HAD TO CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO COME CHECK ON.- DEAN

LATELY IVE BEEN HAVING THESE WEIRD FEELINGS AND THERES NOISES ALL OVER MY HOUSE AND I CAN HEAR STUFF MOVING AND I'M NOT EVEN DOWN STAIRS. ONE NIGHT I SAW THE CHAIR MOVING ON ITS OWN. I KNEW INSTANTLY THAT I HAD TO CALL YOU AND THAT IS WHAT I DID AND NOW HERE YOU ARE.-J

OK WELL WERE GONNA HAVE TO DO SOME RESEARCH TO FIND OUT IF ANYTHING HAPPENED HERE-SAM

OK. IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANNA SPEND MONEY ON A HOTEL I HAVE A MULTITUDE OF ROOMS THAT YOU TWO CAN CHOOSE FROM.-J

YEA THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA-DEAN SAYS AND GOES BACK OUTSIDE TO THE CAR TO GRAB HIS AND SAM'S BAGS.

YOU CAN JUST GO UPSTAIRS AND PICK ANY ROOM EXCEPT MINE OF COURSE AND RELAX THERE. I'M GONNA HEAD OFF TO BED. ILL SEE YOU TWO IN THE MORNING AND IF YOU NEED ANYTHING DON'T HESITATE TO WAKE ME UP.- JAZMIN SAYS TO DEAN WHEN HE COMES BACK. SHE GOES TO WALKS UP THE STAIRS TO HER BEDROOM WHICH IS AT THE END OF THE HALL. SHE CLOSES HER DOOR AND CHANGES INTO A PAIR OF SWEATS AND A TANK TOP. THERE IS A KNOCKING AT THE DOOR AND SHE OPENS IT TO SEE DEAN.

HEY UM YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN TO TELL US WHERE THE BATHROOMS ARE- DEAN SAYS

OH! YEA UM THERE RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL FROM THIS DOOR. JUST TURN AROUND.- SHE REPLIES

DEAN TURNS AROUND AND SEES THAT THE BATHROOM IS THERE. HE TURNS BACK AROUND TO SEE HER STILL STANDING THERE.

WELL GOOD NIGHT.- DEAN SAYS AND WALKS TO THE BATHROOM

NIGHT- SHE WHISPERS. SHE LEAVES THE DOOR SLIGHTLY OPEN AND GOES TO HER BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND CLIMBS IN. AS SOON AS HER HEAD HITS THE PILLOW SHE WAS SENT INTO DREAM LAND. OR WAS SHE?

LATER THAT NIGHT

_BLOOD EVERYWHERE. ON HER CLOTHES HER HAIR AND HER SKIN. DRIPPING FROM THE CEILING MAKING A POOL AROUND HER FEET. SHE LOOKS UP AND SEE BOTH OF HER PARENTS ON THE CEILING BLEEDING ON TOP OF HER. THEY START TO CALL TO HER._

_JAZMIN...JAZMIN!!!...JAZMIN!!!!!!!!!_

SHE WAKES UP GASPING FOR AIR AND NOTICES THAT BOTH DEAN AND SAM WERE IN HER ROOM.

WHATS WRONG WE HEARD A SCREAM, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?- SAM QUESTIONED.

SHE JUST SITS ON HER BED GASPING FOR AIR STILL SCARED BY THE DREAM. DEAN SITS ON THE EDGE OF HER BED NEXT TO HER AND TAKES HER HAND.

ARE YOU...- DEAN BEGINS TO SAY BUT DOESN'T GET TO FINISH BECAUSE HIS TOUCH BROUGHT HER BACK TO REALITY AND SHE THREW HERSELF IN HIS ARMS STILL TRYING TO CATCH HER BREATH,

HEY WHOA. CALM DOWN JAZZY OK. SHHHHH.- DEN SAYS TRYING TO CALM HER FRAZZLED NERVES. HE STARTS TO ROCK HER IN HIS ARMS MAKING NOISES AND IF SHE WERE A BABY. MINUTES LATER SHE IS ASLEEP AGAIN. DEAN TRIES TO PUT HER DOWN BUT SHE HAS A TIGHT GRIP ON HIS SHIRT. DEAN LOOKS TO SAM.

WELL LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA BE STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT. GO BACK TO BED OK SAMMY I GOT THINGS HERE. SEE YA IN THE MORNING LIL BROTHER.-DEAN TELLS SAM.

SAM NODS AND LEAVES THE ROOM CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM. DEAN LIES DOWN NEXT HER AND TENSES WHEN SHE CUDDLES INTO HIM FURTHER, THEN RELAXES. HE TOO FALLS INTO A DEEP SLEEP, DEEPER THAN EVER BEFORE.

Read An Review. Flames are welcome.


End file.
